Future Gohan (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 9 Future Gohan (also known as 未来の悟飯, Mirai no Gohan) collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 19 *Release date: 1993 In the 90's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Future Gohan appears twice in this specific miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. This version is portrayed in his basic state as the mini rubber figurine comes in a basic position, maintaining one hand to his side as the other is raised in a challenging motion with a tightly clenched fist. Pieces included in the Part 19 Keshi set are Paragus, Broly, Super Saiyan Broly, Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, Teen Gohan, Super Saiyan Teen Gohan, Future Trunks, 2 different versions of Future Gohan, and three mini-base monochrome metallic pieces which come in silver, bronze, or gold (Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan Goku, and Super Saiyan Future Trunks) for a total of 12 pieces. *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 19 *Release date: 1993 In the 90's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Future Gohan appears twice in this specific miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. This version is portrayed in his Super Saiyan state as the mini rubber figurine comes in a basic position, maintaining his hands tightly gripped and spread out as he is in a battle stance. Pieces included in the Part 19 Keshi set are Paragus, Broly, Super Saiyan Broly, Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, Teen Gohan, Super Saiyan Teen Gohan, Future Trunks, 2 different versions of Future Gohan, and three mini-base monochrome metallic pieces which come in silver, bronze, or gold (Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan Goku, and Super Saiyan Future Trunks) for a total of 12 pieces. *HG Collection Part 9 *Release date: 2005 Bandai released its Part 9 set in December, 2005. This set included Super Saiyan Future Gohan (from History of Trunks), Goku, Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, Super Saiyan Gogeta, Yajirobe with Korin, and Nappa, who were all packaged in the basic gashapon bagging. Aside from being in his blasting posture, Future Gohan also comes with a miniature transparent stand to aid in perfecting his powerful stance. All the details are exquisite on this piece, including his fierce expression and the overall paint job being extremely on the mark. This specific Future Gohan figurine has a yellow hue for his Super Saiyan hair. The forthcoming HG Collection Part 22 version of this piece would hold a golden hue. Since these were gashapon figures, they are individually sealed in their plastic Dragon Balls. *HG Collection Part 10 *Release date: 2006 Released in January 2006, the HG Collection Part 10 series has included 10 pieces in the full set. Characters included in this set are Bardock, Goku, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Saiyan Goku, Vegito, Gotenks, Future Gohan, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Teen Future Trunks, and Super Saiyan Vegeta. Future Gohan appears with a serious expression on his face as his hand is outstretched in a blasting posture. *RealWorks Series 7 Warriors of the World *Release date: 2009 Released in May, 2009, the Real Works series 7 set has included Super Saiyan Future Gohan with both his arms kept to his sides as he raises one hand in a clenched fist. This is a very unique stance for this character and demonstrates Gohan's courageous defensive posture. Others included in this same Real Works series 7 set are Imperfect Cell, Super Saiyan Goku (Cell Saga), Gogeta, Janemba, and Super Saiyan Future Trunks (Cell Saga). *HG Collection Part 22 *Release date: 2009 Bandai released its Part 22 set in September, 2009. This set included Super Saiyan Future Gohan (from History of Trunks), Goku, Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Goku (two variants, one gold and one base color), a pair of Saibamen, and Nappa, who were all packaged in the basic gashapon bagging. Aside from being in his blasting stance with one hand outstretched, Gohan also comes with a miniature transparent stand to aid in perfecting his powerful stance. All the details are exquisite on this piece, including his determined expression and his courageous persona and the overall paint job is extremely on the mark. This version of Future Gohan features a shiny golden hue for his hair. Since these were gashapon figures, they are individually sealed in their plastic Dragon Balls. Banpresto *High Spec Coloring Figure Part 7 *Release date: 2010 Released in December 2010, following the Creatures series, Future Gohan is seen in the "HighSpec Coloring Figure (HSCF)" series 7 assortment. The figure is titled as number 25 in the set and comes in an authentic box and image art. Others in this assortment include Android 18 (number 28), Android 17 (number 27), and Future Trunks with long hair (number 26). The paint job, unlike any previous releases, is extremely shiny and is a perfect likeness, reminiscent more toward the cel-shaded art of the recent game franchises. The figure comes in the usual posture, his arms raised mid-way as he maintains a fierce expression and tightly clenches his fists. *Legend of Saiyan Part 4 *Release date: 2011 Banpresto has continued its highly collectible "Legend of Saiyan" series with the Part 4 set released in January, 2011. In the Part 4 set of this collection, Super Saiyan Future Gohan has been included with both hands tightly gripped as he maintains his position and wears a fierce expression. Standing at approximately 80mm (3 inches), he also comes with a hexagonal orange colored base to stand on. The Super Saiyan Future Gohan is figurine number 17 of the set. Others included in this same Part 4 set are Super Saiyan Goku, Oozaru Vegeta, Kid Future Trunks, and Oozaru Bardock. Plex *Anime Heroes Volume 3 *Release date: 2008 In the large assortment of “Anime Heroes” series offered by Plex, Future Gohan has made an appearance in volume 3 released on September 1, 2008. Standing at approximately 40mm, the miniature figurine comes with an orange base to stand on. The head is of course sized larger than the rest of the body to better incorporate the chibi style. Future Gohan's facial features depict him with a confident stare as he maintains both hands raised waist-high in tight grips. His facial reaction is solid and perfected even at this miniature scale. The details are accurate, right down to his scar, having all the features of his sculpt well depicted for this mini piece, from his hairstyle to his courageous mannerism. This is figurine number 10 of the Volume 3 set. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise